poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Littlefoot Gets Lego Frozen: Northern Lights in the near future. Plot Scott Calvin is a divorced advertising executive. His former wife, Laura, is now married to psychiatrist Neil Miller. Scott and Laura's son, Charlie spends Christmas Eve with his father, who burns the Christmas turkey, forcing them to eat at Denny's. After Scott reads "Twas the Night Before Christmas" to Charlie on Christmas Eve, he and Charlie are awakened that night by sounds on the roof. After confronting a man on the roof, who inadvertently falls off when Scott startles him, then vanishes leaving his Santa Claus outfit behind, they discover eight reindeer on the roof and Charlie convinces Scott to put on the suit and finish Santa's work for him. As the morning comes, the reindeer return to the North Pole to Santa's Workshop, where the head elf Bernard explains that, due to a clausical contract written on a card Scott found on Santa, in putting on the suit and entering the sleigh he has accepted the "Santa Clause" and has agreed to the responsibilities of that position. He tells a skeptical Scott that he has eleven months to get his affairs in order before reporting to the workshop at Thanksgiving permanently. Scott awakens in his own bed on Christmas morning and believes the night before having been a dream, but the enthusiastic Charlie recounts several events he had not told him and leaves him in doubt. After Charlie proudly tells his class that Scott is Santa Claus, Laura and Neil confide their concerns and ask Scott to put a stop to what they believe is a delusional fantasy. Not wanting to break Charlie's heart, Scott tells him to keep the North Pole and everything they saw a secret. However, over the course of the year, strange things begin to happen to Scott. The first thing to appear is a beard, which always re-grows, even immediately after shaving. He also develops a fondness for Christmas treats, primarily milk and cookies. The taste for these newfound treats cause Scott to gain an inordinate amount of weight seemingly overnight and he balloons to 192lbs, which at first he thinks is just bloating. Plus, his hair turns stark white. Scott's doctor says his weight gain is just fluctuation, even when Scott insists that gaining 45lbs in a week is not right and the changing of his hair color is because he is middle aged. His rapid weight gain results in his clothing not fitting and he results to wearing sweatpants and white t-shirts that will reveal his swollen belly. Scott's weight gain becomes evident to his coworkers when he orders dessert items which he says are "sides" and claims he was stung by a bee to try to hide his weight gain. During a meeting with his company, Scott disrupts the meeting to call out their idea of promoting a television advertisement of Santa riding a toy tank. Scott's boss Mr. Whittle takes him aside and asks him to get some help. He also begins to recount 'naughty' and 'nice' children by name after getting his "list" of children in the mail, as well as packages containing milk and cookies and his own suit. These changes prompt further concern from Laura and Neil, who subsequently call to have Scott's visitation rights removed. Laura confides that she stopped believing in Santa when she was only eight, when he failed to give her a board game, Mystery Date, for Christmas; while Neil stopped believing at the age of three years when Santa did not give him an Oscar Mayer Weenie Whistle he wanted. On Christmas Eve night, Scott arrives to say goodbye to Charlie. As Neil insists to Charlie that Scott is not Santa, Charlie hands Scott a magical snowglobe he received from Bernard, which finally convinces Scott that he is Santa. As Laura and Neil step out of the room for a moment, Bernard comes and takes Scott and Charlie away to the North Pole, leading Laura to believe Scott had kidnapped him. On Christmas Eve night, Scott begins delivering presents, and is arrested when entering Laura and Neil Miller's house, leaving Charlie stranded in the sleigh on the roof. The E.L.F.S. (Effective Liberating Flight Squad) is called and rescues Charlie and frees Scott from custody. Scott returns to take Charlie home, and manages to convince Laura and Neil of his new identity by giving them the gifts they asked for as children. Bernard shows up to thank Laura for the cookies and disappears into thin air. Laura destroys the court order against Scott and tells him that he can visit Charlie anytime he wants. After a very public departure, Charlie attempts to use the snow globe to summon Scott to him and he eventually arrives. After getting Laura's permission for a sleigh ride with his father, Charlie and Scott head out to continue the Christmas deliveries and Scott accepts his new life as Santa Claus. Trivia *SpongeBob and his friends, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Aladar and his family, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Brer Rabbit, The Muppets, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Jack Skellington, Zero, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Toaster and his friends, Charlie Barkin, and Itchy Itchiford guest star in this film. *This is the only Land Before Time/Santa Clause where Toaster and his friends appear as guest stars, due to them appearing the two sequels as members of The Great Valley Adventure Crew. *Unlike Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, The Black Cauldron, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, Dinosaur, the Looney Tunes films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit films, The Muppets, An American Tail films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Woody Woodpecker, Frozen, Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, The Swan Princess films, The Brave Little Toaster films, and the All Dogs Go to Heaven films. *Also unlike in Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, this film will be censored, due to the real film's language and crude content. For instance, the H word will be replaced with the word "heck", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", Neil's phone number "1-800-SPANKME" will be changed to "1-800-SPUD" when the controversial scene is added, and the brief bit where Charlie Calvin makes a rude gesture at a police worker will be omitted in order to make the film more G-rated like the two Santa Clause sequels. *''The Black Cauldron'', Tarzan, Aladdin, Dinosaur, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, most of The Muppets films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, The Brave Little Toaster ''films, and ''The Santa Clause were all made by Disney. *Both The Swan Princess and The Santa Clause were released in theaters in 1994, the same year The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure was released directly on home video and The Brave Little Toaster was re-released on home video. *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'', The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, and The Santa Clause were first released on DVD in 2002, the same year both The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water and Tarzan & Jane were first released directly on DVD and VHS and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie was first broadcast on NBC. *''The Santa Clause'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2012, the same year Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted was released in theaters and The Muppets was released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital. *Both Blanky and Charlie Calvin were played by Eric Lloyd. *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2 and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Christmas films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films